Right Here: The Prequel
by Riptide14
Summary: This is the prequel to the story Right Here. Discover what really happened to Percy and Annabeth on their quest for the Doors of Death. Lots of action, percabeth and more!
1. Chapter 1

**RIGHT HERE: THE PREQUEL**

**Hey guys! It's finally here! So here is the prequel for my first story RIGHT HERE. I hope you like this story. It has everything that you guys like, Percabeth, action and much more! For those of you who don't know the story RIGHT HERE check it out because it might help you make some sense. Or you can read it after this, whatever you guys want! Oh almost forgot, I created a new story its called AS THE WORLD CHANGES. Check it out my friends, hopefully you like it! Shout out to my bff ISHOULDBEADISNEYPRINCESS for helping with some of the ideas.**

**Enjoy and please R & R!**

Chapter 1

Percy

I woke with a start. Riptide was firmly grasped in my hand and Annabeth was resting on my shoulder. It was dark and cold.

_Where am I?_

Oh wait…I know where I am. That wasn't just a bad dream. It was real. I didn't want to believe it, but Annabeth and I were stuck in Tarturtus. We have to find the Doors of Death in a month or our friends will die and all of the world will perish. I remember our first moments in this hell. We fell down for what seemed like hours but really it was only a couple of minutes. I used most of my body to shield Annabeth from the impact so she wouldn't get hurt. But I wish I wasn't such a gentleman because crashing into a hard surface was so painful. I faked that I was fine because I didn't want to make Annabeth feel bad but my body was killing. I move around a little and all of the pain comes back. After we fell and inspected our surroundings, we were immediately attacked by hellhounds. I picked up Annabeth and ran for it. After a while of running for our lives, I found a rock and we hid behind it. The hellhounds didn't find us. We stayed there and I guess we were both so tired that we fell asleep. But it probably wasn't such a good idea that we both slept because we were defenseless.

Annabeth starts to stir on my shoulder and I gaze down at her. Her face is dirty with some bloody cuts, but she looks beautiful. I probably look awful but that's the least of my worries right now. I need to find those doors so we can get out and save our friends. But most importantly I need to get Annabeth out of here. She doesn't deserve to be down here especially after she discovered the Mark of Athena. I put my arm and her and her close. I will do anything to make sure she gets out. I can care less if I make it out but I am not going to let her die for me.

Suddenly, Annabeth wakes up with a start. She is panting hard and is sweaty. Her eyes, from what I can tell with the glow of Riptide, are wild and frightened.

" Is she here?" she says nervously.

" Is who here?"

Annabeth looks at me and sighs out of relief but then looks away. "Nothing."

I touch her hand and ask," Did you have a nightmare?"

She nods and then I ask," Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. But just promise me something Percy." She looks back at me with her grey eyes and they look like they are trying to hide a storm.

"Anything."

She struggles and then says as her voice trembles," Don't leave me."

Her body starts to shake and I wrap my arms around her and hold her close as she cries.

" I am not going anywhere Annabeth. I'm right here. Ssh it's going to be okay."

I held her for a while. But she was scaring me because I have never seen her this bad. I wish she would tell me what the dream was about so I can help her. We both have to help each other out if we are going to make it out of here.

Annabeth

I couldn't get it about of my head. It was so real and I knew it could happen, especially down here. The more I thought about it, the more the little clips from the dream replayed in my head.

_I woke up and felt very cold. As I started to wake up though, I felt something on my arms. It was almost like….spider webs. I woke up now and started to swipe the webs off my arms. I was covered in them and there were little spiders crawling on me. My eyes filled with tears as I let out a scream. _

_" Percy!" I looked around, waiting for him to come and rescue me. But he wasn't there. I was all alone and abandoned. I started to hit off the spiders and swat at the webs. Where was he? I need to find him. I got up and looked for anything that might indicate where he was. As I turned around, I saw Riptide lying on the cold floor. I shakily walked over to it, afraid at what I would find. As I picked Riptide up, the shiny blade was covered in blood and spider webs. I was startled and dropped it on the ground. Whose blood was this? I then looked up again and screamed. In a huge spider web was Percy, bloodied and dead. I went to his feet and started crying. Who did this! No he can't be gone. And then I heard her crackling laugh _

Even thinking about it again makes me want to cry. I can't tell Percy. I don't know if I could tell him if I could barely think about it. But the only thing I know is that she followed me down here. She is here and she is waiting. But I still hope my dream will never become a reality.


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

**Chapter two:**

**Percy**

The next day we decided we should start searching for the doors. I offered to carry Annabeth but she said she was fine. Luckily, her backpack fell down with us when the cave collapsped and the ambrosia helped with her pain. She still had a little limp but she wanted to walk so I let her. Annabeth was still a little shaken up and I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to know what happened. It killed me to see her this way.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" She said with a controlled voice.

"You're dream. It was obviously that bad enough to scare you and I want to help."

She kept looking ahead and said, "We don't have time Percy. We need to find those Doors. Besides….it was just a dream." She said but I could tell she was convince herself.

" Annabeth please?"

"I told you I am fine Percy."

"But you're not and I could tell!"

" Well good for you Percy you can tell what my emotions are."

"I am just trying to help Annabeth. Look I thought we told each other everything."

She huffed and said, "Well there are some things I would like to keep private."

I was getting a little more frustrated and said," I tell you about all my dreams!"

Annabeth then stopped and turned to me," Oh so you're the only one to have dreams Percy! And you keep things from me too don't deny it! But if you really want to know it was about you ok!"

" What about me?"

She looked down and said," you were gone… and I was alone."

I stared at her and said," I told you I would never leav-"

"YOU WERE DEAD OK! You didn't choose to leave but you were gone! I lost you! And I-I can't lose you again. Not again."

I looked at her as tears started to fall down her face. I came over to her and held her close. I whispered in her ear.

" I am NEVER going to leave you annabeth. It was a dream. It's not going to happen."

She nodded in my chest and I whispered, "I love you."

A**nnabet**h

I stopped crying and looked up at him. His gorgeous green eyes were looking down at me and thank gods it was too dark for him to see my cheeks blush. I then smiled and said, "I love you too."

He smiled and wiped a tear off my cheek. He then lightly kissed me on my lips and I melted. He knew exactly what to say and do to make me feel better and I loved him even more for that. But all my happiness once again was shattered when I heard that familiar laugh.

Percy pulled back and said, " Did you hear that?"

My body started shaking. No it's not her. It's someone else. This isn't going to end up like my dream.

But she started laughing and all around us I could hear little spiders surrounding Percy and I. And then out of the darkness, Arachne appeared. She was laughing hard and Percy held me tighter.

I then said," No this isn't happening."

Arachne then said, " Well maybe I can make you're dream a reality Daughter of Athena!"

Before I could even blink, Arachne lunged at Percy while I screamed

"Noo!"


	3. Chapter 3: Close Call

**Hey guys hope you like it so far! Please R and R**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 3

**Percy**

It all happened so fast that even now I can't remember what happened and in what did it happen. Arachne lunged at me and I still was holding on to Annabeth. She couldn't fight so I did the only thing I knew would keep her safe. I pushed her out of the way but I think I pushed a little too hard because she when she landed, she collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Damnit Percy!"

But before I could even apologize, Arachne decked me to the ground. Riptide fell out of my hand and was a couple of feet away from me. I was under her huge and disgusting body, struggling to move. She had one of my wrists under one of her many legs. I looked up at her hideous face and looked away because she was so gross. No wonder Annabeth was freaked out! But Arachne used other her leg to hold my face and make me face her.

"Oh come dear lets see those gorgeous eyes everyone has been talking about." she said creepily.

Annabeth usually tells me when we go to the city that I get hit on a lot but getting hit on by a spider didn't really help my self-confidence.

"Um no thank you. " I said as I shut my eyes and tried turning away in disgust.

She sighed and says, " Well maybe once I kill that Daughter of Athena over there you might change you're mind."

I opened my eyes and saw she was starting to shift over to Annabeth. With her leg slowly shifting off my wrist, I was able to move around to get Riptide a little closer. I grasped it in my free hand and then screamed,

"Hey ugly!"

Arachne stopped and turned toward me again. Her leg shifted back on my arm and she didn't seem to notice Riptide was back in my possession.

"What did you just say Jackson?"

" You heard me Ugly."

This made her scream and it got her off guard. I then wiped up my arm with Riptide and smacked her in the side of the face. She gasped in pain and backed up. I then kicked her off the rest of my body and got up.

I readied Riptide as she recovered and she said," You will pay for that boy. No one calls me ugly!"

"Oh ok Ugly sorry about that."

She screamed again and charged at me. This time I was ready and side stepped and sliced off one of her legs. She yelled in pain and stopped. Arachne then turned towards me again and ran towards me again. I swiped at her but I was caught off guard when one of her other legs hit my side and threw me into a hard rock. I slide to the ground and Annabeth screamed, "Percy! Look out!" Before I could recover, I looked up and one of Arachne's sharp legs was coming at me. I ducked and I hit the wall above my head. I rolled to the side and slowly got up.

"Ah the great Percy Jackson is getting tired."

I weakly laughed and said," No I was just recovering from seeing your hideous face again."

She now was fuming and came at me again. But this time it was different. She had this scary look in her eyes.

She came at me and I tried to block her arm but she used her other one to slice at my arm. I screamed in pain and put my hand on the wound. When I removed my hand, it was covered in blood. She must of have some kind of poison on her arms because the cut was burning my body. I collapsed to the ground on my knees. My vision was getting blurry and I barely hear.

Arachne said, "Oh do you like that present? That is my special poison, only the best for you Percy Jackson. You will be dead once it gets to your heart and judging by you're reaction right now, I am guessing its getting pretty close. Now I will kill Annabeth here and be on my way to helping my queen rise. Good bye Percy."

I couldn't let her get to Annabeth. But the pain was so bad and I could barely see a thing. But I couldn't give up on Annabeth. I had to save her.

**Annabeth**

I watched as Percy fought Arachne. For a moment, it looked like we might make it and defeat her. But then everything changed. Percy got wounded and now he was….dying. I couldn't let him die. I had to get to away from Arachne and save him. But she was coming towards me and I was defenseless. My knife was lost and my laptop won't help me this time because it was lost too.

"And now I can finally get my revenge on Athena. Oh will she be so upset that her daughter and champion, Annabeth Chase was slaughtered by me. You're death with be long and painful. Let's get star- Ahhhhh!"

Before I could react, Arachne collapsed to the ground in front of me. She was screaming in pain and there was disgusting spider bloody forming around her. Arachne took her last breaths and I squirmed away from her dead body. I looked up to see how she was wounded and it was…Percy. He was standing with a bloody Riptide in one hand and the other was holing his wounded arm. He was panting hard and he looked past me. It was almost as if he couldn't see my face but my shadow. He smirked and then collapsed to the ground.

"Percy!"

I slowly crawled over to his body. He was breathing hard and shaky a little.

" Anna-Annabeth?"

" Ssh Percy I'm here. I am going to make the pain go away. Just stay with me. Please don't leave me." I crawled over to my very empty backpack and got the ambrosia. I crawled back and gave it to him. He stopped shaking but I couldn't tell if it was working.

"I'm-I'm sorry Annabeth."

" No no Percy you're going to make it. Stay with me.

His eyes were getting heavy and then I said, "No don't fall asleep. You can't Percy."

He didn't understand me because he closed his eyes. There were tears streaming down my face and I screamed his name.

"Percy!"

I started to freak out and I said to myself

"Nonononononono"

I tapped his face but he wasn't waking up.

" Percy Percy!"

I then felt his pulse and it was getting stronger. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to make it. He just blacked out. Thank gods for the ambrosia. I looked at the last but we had, we only had enough for two more injuries. We had to use it wisely if this was any indication of what was to come. I gently backed up with Percy's sleeping body against a wall and laid him across my lap. I stroked his face and brushed away his hair. His face was bloody and dirty but he still looked so handsome. I sighed again and thought to myself on how lucky I was that Percy was going to live and I wouldn't be left alone like my dream.


End file.
